The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Fleurel`.
The new Dahlia is a naturally-occurring mutation of the yellow-flowered Dahlia hybrida `Kelvin Floodlight` (not patented). In August, 1994, the new Dahlia was discovered by the inventor in a controlled environment in Zwaanshoek, The Netherlands, within a population of plants of `Kelvin Floodlight`. The selection of this plant was based on its large white double flowers and compact plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by tubers or cuttings harvested at a controlled environment in Zwaanshoek, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.